Increased utilization of solar power is highly desirable as solar power is a readily available renewable resource with power potential far exceeding total global needs; and as solar power does not contribute to pollutants associated with fossil fuel power, such as unburned hydrocarbons, NOx and carbon dioxide. Solar powerplants produce no carbon dioxide that contributes as a greenhouse gas to global warming-in sharp contrast to fossil fuel powerplants such as coal, oil and even natural gas powerplants. Limitations to the widespread deployment of solar power has largely been a consequence of higher power cost per kilowatt-hour for traditional solar power systems as compared with fossil fuel power systems, driven in large part by the cost to make these solar power systems.